A motor vehicle includes an interior having seats are arranged within the interior. In this case, front seats include a seat part and a backrest part. Rear seats are arranged behind the front seats within the interior of the motor vehicle. The rear seats are typically combined into a rear bench seat including three seats. The seat part of the seats defines a seating surface and the backrest part of the seat defines a backrest surface. The seating surface serves for supporting a buttocks and the backrest surface serves for supporting the back of a person on the seat. The backrest part is arranged on the seat part in the region of a rear edge thereof such that a person can sit down on the seat facing forward. For certain applications in the motor vehicle, it may be advantageous or necessary that a person can also sit down on the seat facing in the opposite direction. For this purpose, the backrest part is moveably mounted relative to the seat part by a sliding mount such that the backrest part can be moved from a region on the rear edge of the seat part into a region on the front edge of the seat part in the form of a translational motion, as well as locked in the corresponding position. In this way, a person can also sit down on the seat in the opposite direction such that the face of the person is not directed forward, but rather toward the rear of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2012 011 505 A1 describes a seat device for a motor vehicle seat including a seat structure and a backrest structure that is movably arranged relative to the seat structure by a guide mechanism. The backrest structure is coupled to the guide mechanism by a bracket such that the backrest structure is hinged and displaceable relative to the seat structure.